S E N S E I
by devilojoshi
Summary: Kisah Tetsuya dengan guru barunya. Bukannya dia tidak suka guru baru itu? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?/AkaKuro, AU, Yaoi/ RnR/ special for akashi seijuro's birthday./ COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Pairing: AkaKuro

Rated: T++

Warning: Ooc, Typos and Miss Typos, Yaoi, AU, Pedo!Aka, dll

.

Summary: Kuroko selalu malas berhadapan dengan guru olah raga-nya itu. Tapi, kenapa saat mendapat tentang guru itu, Kuroko jadi gemetar sendiri?

.

'Spesial for Akashi Seijuurou birthday'

.

.

.

...

Kuroko Tetsuya, siswa kelas akhir yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian sekolah. Setiap hari kerjaannya hanya membaca dan membaca, terkadang diselingi dengan mengerjakan soal. Bahkan saat teman-teman sekelas mulai rusuh untuk membuatnya sedikit terganggu, Kuroko bahkan tidak terusik sama sekali.

Sifat tenang, pandangannya yang datar, dan perangainya yang tidak dapat di tebak membuatnya hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Itu juga karena mereka terlebih dahulu yang mendekatinya—karena penasaran dengan sifatnya yang tidak pernah bicara dengan orang, bukannya ia sendiri yang mengajak bicara terlebih dahulu. Tapi tenang, Kuroko bukannya tidak dapat berteman, tapi dia hanya sedikit kurang dapat berinteraksi dengan orang lain dengan benar. Terkadang, orang-orang itu tidak dapat merasakannya, hingga terkadang beberapa kali dia mengajak bicara, orang tersebut hanya akan berlari ketakutan karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Jika sudah seperti itu, Kuroko hanya dapat menghela nafas, dan pergi.

Tapi tidak lama, sekitar 5 bulan dia berada di sana. Teiko ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga. Dimulai dengan adanya pemuda hitam yang mengajaknya bicara, Aomine Daiki—nama siswa itu. Aomine memang selalu kaget dengan kedatangan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba itu tapi dia sama sekali tidak menjauhinya. Justru, menurutnya Kuroko itu anak yang spesial. Lagipula, menurut Aomine, Kuroko enak untuk diajak berteman. Menurutnya Kuroko dapat menjadi pendengar yang baik saat dia memiliki masalah, dan Kuroko tidak akan menceramahi atau memarahinya saat dia melakukan hal yang aneh. Dia nyaman berada di samping Kuroko sebagai sahabat.

Setelah kedekatannya dengan Aomine, Kuroko mulai dekat dengan beberapa orang lain. Orang-orang itu sedikit aneh. Ada pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang selalu merengek dan memeluknya semenjak bertemu, bilang kalau ia manis dan enak untuk dipeluk—Kise Ryota. Lalu, mahkluk ungu tinggi besar yang selalu mengunyah makanan, tidak jarang temannya yang satu ini bilang kalau dia ingin mencicipi Kuroko—Murasakibara Atsushi. Dan satu lagi, pemuda hijau yang selalu memberinya benda aneh untuk menjadi _lucky_ itemnya—Midorima Shintaro.

Dia—Kuroko, sama sekali tidak terlalu memperdulikan semuanya. Ya, setidaknya semua sebelum guru baru datang untuk menjadi pengganti guru olahraga-nya yang sedang dalam masa cuti.

Guru berambut merah membara, pandangannya yang tajam saat melihat semua murid, bahkan saat pertama kali mengajar pun guru itu sudah memberikan hukuman yang lumayan melelahkan. Membuat kondisi tubuhnya yang memang tidak sebagus teman-temannya ambruk dalam putaran ke 5. Tidakkah hal yang sangat melelahkan, saat kau disuruh mengelilingi lapangan Teiko—saat mengingat lapangan Teiko itu hampir sama dengan lapangan bola—sebanyak 10 putaran penuh?

Ah—Kuroko sudah sangat tidak suka saat guru itu mulai memberikan pelajaran olahraga mulai saat itu. Bukannya sehat, tubuhnya malah sangat lelah dan akhirnya tidak sanggup menghadapi pelajaran setelahnya—padahal setelahnya adalah matematika, salah satu pelajaran sulit yang berada dalam ujian.

Kuroko diam dan menerima semua yang dikatakan guru itu padanya, bukan berarti dia hanya pasrah. Tapi, dia memang tidak ingin mencari gara-gara. Kuroko yang dicap murid paling baik, dan tidak pernah bermasalah juga manusia. Bukannya, itu berarti dia dapat merasakan 'rasa ketidaksukaan'? Dan, inilah saatnya—dia tidak suka pada guru itu. bukan tidak suka dalam bentuk 'benci' atau kata lainnya, dia hanya tidak suka saat guru itu menatapnya atau memberinya hukuman—yang anehnya selalu saja berbeda dari teman-temannya.

Uh, sungguh Kuroko benar-benar tidak suka guru baru itu.

—Guru baru bernama 'Akashi Seijuro'

.

.

.

.

...

"Yo, Tetsu. Membaca lagi?"

Tumben ada yang tau keberadaannya.

Ah, ternyata Aomine. Pemuda hitam itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya hingga mulai sedikit merasakan aura tipis Kuroko. Aomine hanya akan tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko jika pemuda biru muda itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Bukannya seperti sekarang yang sepertinya sedang menikmati bentonya sambil sesekali membaca buku.

Aomine berjalan mendekat sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko. Cuaca yang enak—hangat dan nyaman—serta suasana tenang. Kuroko memilih untuk membaca buku di atap sekolah, mengingat tidak banyak siswa yang suka berada di atap. Jadi, dipikirnya dia bisa sedikit menghadapi waktu yang tenang untuk bersantai di atas. Lupa, jika teman hitamnya itu juga selalu ke atap hanya untuk tidur saat istirahat. Tapi tidak apa, toh Kuroko sama sekali tidak terusik dengan adanya Aomine disana.

Kuroko melihat Aomine yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia yang tadi sedang memakan bento buatan ibunya sambil membaca melihat Aomine, "Kau mau, Aomine-kun?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan kotan bento.

Aomine tersenyum lebar, Tetsu-nya memang paling mengerti dirinya. Hanya tinggal duduk disamping Kuroko dan dia sudah mendapatkan sedikit asupan makanan. "Thanks, Tetsu." Ucapnya lalu mengambil satu daging gulung. Wajahnya merona saat memakan makanan enak itu.

Sling~

Begitu tentram. Aomine mulai menidurkan dirinya sambil menatap langit, perlahan mata _shappire_ pemuda itu menutup—menikmati nyamannya angin siang yang cerah. Sampai dia ingat sesuatu hal.

"Ah," Kuroko melirik Aomine yang tersentak.

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?" tanyanya.

Aomine melihat Kuroko sambil mengubah gaya tidurnya menjadi menyamping. "Aku lupa kalau tadi kau dipanggil Akashi-sensei," Jelasnya.

Kuroko menaruh bukunya. Melihat Aomine dengan pandangan bingung, "Akashi-sensei?" tanyanya. Aomine mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Entahlah," jawab Aomine.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Sebenarnya apa yang mau dibicarakan guru merah itu padanya. Bukankah dia sudah sedikit mengalami perkembangan saat pelajaran lari estafet kemarin? Kenapa sekarang dia dipanggil lagi?

Kuroko malas sekali rasanya untuk menghadap Akashi. Terlalu sering menghadap, karena nilai olahraganya yang di bawah rata-rata teman sekelasnya membuat Kuroko selalu berhadapan dengan guru itu. Membuatnya selalu mendapatkan tips untuk membuat tubuhnya tidak lemah, atau hal lainnya yang terkadang aneh. Entahnya, seperti pertanyaan 'Apa kau sudah makan?', atau 'Kau sebenarnya makan dengan teratur atau tidak?'. Terdengar biasa mungkin, tapi entah kenapa Kuroko yang menerimanya sedikit aneh. Terkadang, Kuroko merasa kalau gurunya itu memberikan penekanan sedikit pada salah satu kata hingga terdengar khawatir atau... peduli? Kuroko juga tidak tau.

Dan, Kuroko hanya dapat menanggapinya seperti biasanya. Mengangguk sambil mengatakan 'iya', jadi dia dapat dengan cepat pergi dari guru berambut merah itu.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mendatanginya, Tetsu. Tadi dia terlihat tidak ingin menunggu sama sekali saat mengatakannya padaku." Aomine memasang tampang seram saat berkata seperti itu. Siapa yang tidak menganggap Akashi seram, apalagi saat mengajar. Bahkan, Aomine yang salah satu anak paling malas belajar pun akan getol datang pada pelajaran Akashi—takut terkena hukuman.

Kuroko diam sekali lagi. Tapi dengan cepat, Kuroko berdiri dari posisinya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Aomine-kun." Kuroko pamit tanpa ingat kalau dia punya bento yang belum selesai dimakannya. Membuat Aomine yang tertinggal melihat bentonya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Tetsu!"

.

.

.

.

...

"Permisi," Kuroko menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang guru. Pintu ruang guru tersebut memang tidak pernah di kunci, atau di tutup. Paling hanya ruang kepala sekolah, ruang konseling atau ruang pribadi guru saja yang memang di tutup rapat. Ruang guru hanya sebagai tempat guru-guru bercakap atau hanya sekedar mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang guru. Tak ayal dari pandangan banyak guru yang sedang mengerjakan tugas atau mengoreksi tugas muridnya.

Tok tok

"Permisi," sekali lagi Kuroko mengetuk pintu.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun... sedang mencari siapa?" Kuroko memutar tubuhnya. Melihat seorang guru perempuan dengan rambut coklat bertampang ramah—guru sejarahnya.

Kuroko sedikit membungkuk hormat, "Saya mencari Akashi-sensei," jawabnya pelan.

Guru itu sedikit tersentak, "Ah, kalau tidak salah aku melihatnya keluar dari ruang ini tadi. Mungkin dia sedang ada di gym. Coba kau cari disana saja, Kuroko-kun," jawab guru itu melihat Kuroko lembut lalu tersenyum.

Kuroko balas sedikit tersenyum, "Arigato, sensei. Permisi." Setelah itu Kuroko segera menuju gym.

Ah, sulit sekali mencari guru itu. Tapi, kira-kira apa yang mau dikatakannya hingga repot-repot mencari Kuroko ya? Semoga saja bukan hukuman lagi, harapnya. Tapi bukannya kalau begitu Akashi tidak punya alasan untuk menghukumnya, bukannya dia tidak punya kesalahan. Jadi, untuk apa dia takut.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, sekaligus jantungnya yang berdetak tidak beratur, Kuroko terus melangkah sambil terus menghela nafas pelan. Berjalan dengan pelan menuju gym yang diyakininya tidak akan ada orang selain Akashi.

.

.

Tap

Ternyata benar, Akashi—guru baru berambut merah nyentrik itu sedang berada disana. Di depan ring basket sambil sesekali melempar bola itu hingga masuk dengan sempurna. Dengan pakaian olahraga seperti itu Akashi yang terlihat sama sekali tidak jauh beda dengan mahasiswa yang baru keluar—begitu memukau.

Hei!

Kuroko tersentak saat merasakan pipinya merona. Kenapa dia sampai berpikir seperti itu? bukannya dia tidak suka pada Akashi, tapi kenapa sekarang ia terlihat begitu mengagumi paras dan penampilan guru itu?

Ah, mungkin karena Kuroko hanya tidak suka cara mengajarnya, bukannya gurunya. Tunggu, Kuroko semakin bingung dengan pikirannya.

Berdeham pelan mencoba menjatuhkan pikiran aneh yang berseliweran di kepalanya.

"Permisi,"

Akashi yang sedang memegang bola melihat Kuroko. Dengan pandangan mata merahnya, Kuroko merasa ditelanjangi saat itu juga. Pandangan Akashi memang begitu menguliti, begitu mengintimidasi dan anehnya... Kuroko merasa selalu berdebar saat melihat mata itu. Aneh sekali! Apa dia begitu takutnya pada guru itu hingga selalu berdebar?

"Masuklah, Tetsuya." Bukan ajakan, tapi memang perintah.

Kuroko masuk dengan pelan saat mendengar suara berat itu sudak berkumandang. Melihat bagaimana banyaknya bola basket yang berserakan di sana. Sepertinya gurunya itu begitu mencintai basket, hingga saat tidak mengajar pun dia akan bermain basket seperti sekarang ini—atau, memang Akashi begitu mencintai olahraga, bukah hanya basket? Tapi Kuroko tidak pernah melihat Akashi bermain selain basket, paling hanya menunjukkan sedikit gerakan saat mengajar dan setelah itu tidak pernah sama sekali.

Kuroko tersentak lagi saat Akashi sedikit menegurnya. Melihat Akashi dengan datar seperti biasanya, Kuroko bertanya, "Ada apa Akashi-sensei memanggil saya?" tanya sopan.

Akashi melihat Kuroko. Menjatuhkan bola ditangannya hingga memantul beberapa kali, dan menggelinding hingga berada di depan kaki Kuroko—begitu pas.

"Kau sudah makan?"

...pertanyaan itu lagi.

Saat pertama kali dipanggil pun Kuroko selalu mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama. Kenapa harus bertanya dia sudah makan apa belum? Itu bukan urusan pemuda merah itu, untuk apa dia bertanya?

"Sudah," jawabnya. Walaupun enggan, setidaknya bukannya itu tata krama paling dasar yang diajarkan keluarganya. Saat ada orang yang lebih tua bertanya, jawablah dengan sopan, dan Kuroko tau tata krama dasar itu.

Akashi berdiam sebentar melihat tubuh Kuroko dari bawah hingga atas. Mendengus lalu melirik bola yang menggelinding tadi masih berada di depan kaki Kuroko. "Bantu aku membereskan bola-bola ini," ucapnya.

Kuroko melihat bola-bola yang berserakan itu. Jadi ini alasan kenapa Akashi memanggilnya? Hanya untuk membantunya membereskan bola-bola basket ini?

Helaan nafas itu terdengar lagi, setidaknya bukan hukuman atas keterlambatannya, pikirnya.

Lima menit mungkin dia dan Akashi membereskan bola-bola itu. Sekarang semuanya sudah pada tempatnya semula. Kuroko menyeka keringatnya, padahal baru begini tapi tubuhnya sudah berkeringat.

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko menengok ke arah Akashi yang sedang berkacak pinggang melihatnya. Melemparkan satu botol isotonik yang dengan sigap Kuroko tanggap. Melihat botol itu lalu melihat Akashi. "Arigato," ucapnya. Dengan cepat dibuka dan diminumnya. "Ah~" tidak sadar sedikit desahan lega itu terdengar oleh Akashi yang sedikit mengenyitkan dahi. Kuroko bahkan tidak sadar, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada tenggorokannya yang sudah lega dengan dialirinya air isotonik tadi.

"Tetsuya,"

Sebenarnya kenapa sih gurunya ini, suka sekali memanggil namanya.

Kuroko melihat Akashi, "Ada apa, Akashi-sensei?" tanyanya.

"..."

Nah, sekarang malah diam.

Kuroko tetap bertampang datar, bahkan saat Akashi mulai mendekat hingga jarak di antara mereka hanya terpaut satu langkah. Bahkan sekarang dengan beraninya guru itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Mungkin Kuroko tetap berwajah datar, tapi... warna wajahnya sungguh tidak menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Jelas, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Rasanya, seperti ada yang menabuh genderang dalam dirinya. Begitu... kencang, dan berapi.

Hirup

Kuroko merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pelan saat dengan yakin sekarang Akashi sedang menghirup wangi tubuhnya. Seketika itu bulu kuduknya jelas langsung berdiri, bersamaan dengan menguapnya udara di sekitar tubuhnya. Dia yakin sekarang guru baru itu sedang mencium baunya dengan intens. Semoga keringatnya tidak bau, harapnya.

...eh?

Kenapa dia berharap dia tidak bau?

Kuroko merasa nafasnya sesak. Sejak kapan dia lupa untuk bernafas? Sejak kapan dia merasakan panas tubuhnya meningkat bukan karena baru melakukan aktivitas? Sejak kapan tubuhnya bergetar halus?

—dan, sejak kapan matanya membulat karena merasakan sentuhan tidak terduga?!

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

A/N: Gomen, Kuroko disini memang sengaja dibuat OOC. Kuroko juga kan murid, gak mungkin kalau dia biasa aja saat ada guru jail sama dia kan? Nah, fic ini dipersembahkan untuk Akashi yang sebentar lagi berulang tahun. Akan mulai update cepet, dan saat tanggl 20 nanti akan end—semoga, hehe

Untuk semua pencinta Akashi dan Kuroko,

Mind to give me reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko berjalan pelan di lorong SMP Teiko. Tidak peduli pada beberapa siswa atau siswi yang hampir menabraknya—karena tidak tau ia berada disana—ia selalu bisa mengelak. Wajahnya datar, pandangannya ke depan—tapi entah kenapa pandangannya terlihat kosong dan tidak fokus. Seperti halnya jika arwah orang yang bersangkutan sedang tidak berada di tempatnya. Raga Kuroko memang sedang berada disana, tapi arwahnya seperti sedang berada di tempat lain.

Kuroko sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Terlihat sekali, karena pada saat Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara atau Midorima dengan enaknya melewatinya, Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyapa. Kuroko bukan orang acuh pada orang yang dikenalannya, apalagi pada teman-temannya itu. Setidaknya walaupun teman-temannya itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya, Kuroko akan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa mereka.

Tapi... siapa yang tau apa penyebab Kuroko seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko?

Tringg!

Bel berakhirnya istirahat sudah berbunyi dan Kuroko langsung tersentak mendengarnya.

Sial, tadinya dia berpikir untuk tidak masuk saja hari ini. Tapi karena tidak terbiasa untuk bolos, Kuroko memaksakan diri untuk masuk sekolah. Dan, sialnya dia berpikir kalau dia menyesali keputusannya. Walaupun sekolah, ia sama sekali tidak konsentrasi.

Andai waktu bisa diulang, Kuroko berharap kalau dia mengambil pilihan bolos untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Pairing: AkaKuro

Rated: T++

Warning: Ooc, Typos and Miss Typos, Yaoi, AU, Pedo!Aka, dll

.

Summary: Kuroko selalu malas berhadapan dengan guru olah raga-nya itu. Tapi, kenapa saat mendapat tentang guru itu, Kuroko jadi gemetar sendiri?

.

'Spesial for Akashi Seijuurou birthday'

.

Chapter 2—Dimulai

.

.

.

Akashi sedang bersiap di ruangan guru. Mengambil buku absen dan berjalan keluar. Beberapa kali ada yang menyapanya, dari kalangan guru ataupun siswa dan siswi. Mereka terlihat menghargai Akashi—walaupun dia hanya sebagai guru pengganti disana.

Perlu kalian ketahui, Akashi sebenarnya hanya orang pengganti, jadi jika guru olahraga Teiko yang sebenarnya sudah selesai cuti maka otomatis jabatannya sebagai guru akan hilang. Akashi hanya menganggap pekerjaan sebagai guru ini adalah untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Akashi bukan orang yang kekurangan hingga mencari kerja. Uang tabungannya sudah lebih cukup, mengingat bagaimana makmurnya ia—tentu dia tidak perlu bekerja. Tapi, bukannya lebih baik mengisi waktu dengan baik. Lagipula cukup lumayan membuatnya _refreshing_ di umurnya yang hampir kepala tiga. Menyumbangkan ilmunya dalam olahraga pada siswa/siswi ternyata tidak buruk juga. Selain untuk mengisi luang, Akashi mendapatkan pengalih perhatian.

Siswa itu, siswa yang terlihat sangat lemah dalam pelajarnya—membuatnya selalu memerhatikan murid biru itu. Tapi, bukannya ada sepenggal pepatah mengatakan jika '...dari mata turun ke hati'? dan mungkin pepatah itu sedikit sampai dalam hatinya. Karena memperhatikan murid itu terus-menerut, Akashi merasa hari tanpa murid tanpa ekspresi jurstru dirinya yang tidak bisa berekspresi. Dia merasa harinya benar-benar tidak renyah, padahal yang dilakukannya hanya memberikannya peringatan atau hal yang pasti dianggap murid biru langit itu menyebalkan.

Akashi tidak peduli, dia sudah terlajur tertarik, dan ia selalu merasa terhibur saat memberikan hukuman 'spesial' untuk muridnya yang satu itu.

Akashi tersenyum tipis saat berada di depan pintu kelas murid itu. Hari ini dia akan mengajar lagi di kelas ini. Setelah kejadian kemarin, dia sudah berhasil mengerjai murid itu dan, dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menghentikan aktivitas 'mengerjainya'. Menurutnya, murid itu terlalu sayang dilewatkan untuk ajang bersenang-bersenang walau hanya sekedar beberapa jam saja.

Srak

Akashi tau semua yang berada disana menghentikan nafas sejenak saat dia masuk, dan ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung akan hal itu.

Matanya sedikit menjelajah seluruh penjuru kelas itu. Saat tepat matanya tidak menemukan sosok yang sedang dicarinya, Akashi mendengus pelan.

"Sekarang kita akan ke gym, dalam waktu 10 menit kalian sudah harus menyusul dengan pakaian olahraga lengkap. Jika ada yang terlambat, kalian sudah tau kesepakatan kita dulu."

Akashi tau dia sudah sedikit tidak sopan karena hanya memberikan pengumuman di kelas itu dengan berdiri di depan pintu—tanpa masuk, dan keluar begitu saja. Tapi, tadi juga dia hanya ingin melihat murid itu. Jadi, dengan enggan dia tidak memanggil ketua kelas untuk memberikan pengumuman itu sebelum dia masuk. Tapi ternyata murid berambut biru itu tidak ada, membuatnya sia-sia saja.

"Hukuman untuk Kuroko Tetsuya harus ku ingat," gumamnya saat berjalan di lorong koridor Teiko. Beruntung sekarang sedang tidak ada orang, para siswa dan guru sedang melakukan proses belajar mengajar. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan dicap sebagai 'guru tampan tapi aneh'—bergumam sendiri sambil menyeringai.

—mengerikan.

Tapi bukannya, ketertarikan itu memang membuat setiap orang merasa aneh?

Jadi, tidak apa-apa bukan jika dicap aneh?

Entahlah, mungkin hal itu 'sedikit' tidak berlaku pada Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Srak

"Hosh... hosh... hosh... Gomen, aku telat,"

Kuroko sampai tepat pada waktunya. Saat beberapa anak masih berada di kelas karena baru saja Akashi keluar, Kuroko muncul dengan keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Nafas tersenggal dan wajah memerah—kepanasan.

"Hei, Tetsu kemana saja kau?"

"Kurokocchi kau berkeringat-ssu!"

"Kuro-chin mau makan dulu?"

"Aquarius untuk hari ini memang sedang dalam urutan terakhir, lucky itemnya adalah handuk berwarna merah."

Ah... Kuroko bahkan tidak terlalu memikirkan pertanyaan ataupun pernyataan barusan. Dia lebih memikirkan dirinya yang kesusahan bernafas, dan lebih mementingkan nafasnya yang mulai terputus-putus itu. Andai saja tadi dia bukan berada di gedung B yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kelasnya yang berada di gedung C, mungkin sekarang nafasnya masih ada. Berlari di koridor Teiko yang luas itu tentu saja menghabiskan nafasnya, apalagi tadi dia belum beristirahat sama sekali. Saat anak-anak beristirahat, Kuroko malah asik memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

Huh, guru itu menambah daftar sialnya.

Tunggu, apa tadi Kuroko baru saja menyalahkan guru itu?

Kuroko langsung saja menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menunduk. Hal itu tidak baik, lagipula Akashi tidak punya andil dengannya yang terus kepikiran. Mungkin saja Akashi malah tidak menanggapi kejadian kemarin sama sekali—terlihat dari sikapnya kemarin.

Pergi begitu saja, meninggalkannya yang mematung.

Kuroko menghela nafas, mungkin dia memang harus melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Tetsu, ayo cepat ikut kami. Kita tidak mau terlambat dengan pelajaran Akashi-sensei!" Aomine terlihat berteriak saat dia sudah berada di ujung lorong.

Huh, Kuroko langsung saja menuju bangkunya. Mengambil pakaian olahraganya. Berbalik dan masih melihat Kise yang setia menunggunya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, Kurokocchi. Aku masih menunggumu, tenang saja," ucapnya berkacang pinggang—terlihat seperti sedang berpose. Dengan cepat dirangkulnya pundak Kuroko saat remaja biru itu di depannya. Walaupun Kuroko berkeringat, Kise sama sekali tidak jijik untuk merangkul Kuroko—karena Kuroko sama sekali tidak bau, melainkan tetap wangi. Asal kalian tau saja, Akashi pun sebenarnya mengakui keanehan tubuh Kuroko. Walaupun berkeringat, bau badan Kuroko tetap beraroma vanila, tidak bau keringat yang asam.

Mengingat keringat dan berdekatan dengan orang lain, membuat isi kepalanya berputar kembali pada kejadian kemarin.

.

—Flashback—

Kenapa jantungnya berdebar?

Kuroko membulatkan matanya, ingin sekali rasanya mencengkram dadanya yang tidak bisa dikontrol ini. Dia sudah mencoba mengatur nafas tanpa diketahui Akashi, tapi tetap saja tidak ada perubahan. Malah sekarang jantungnya lebih berpacu, ditambah perutnya rasanya seperti diaduk, dia mual... pikirannya terasa kosong.

—tepat saat kedua belah bibir Akashi menempel pada lehernya.

Rasanya begitu aneh, membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat dengan drastis. Tubuhnya bergetar halus, dan rasanya ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ah!?"

Kuroko tersentak saat Akashi sedikit menjilat leher putihnya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak, tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar sekarang. Dia memang tidak tau apa arti semua ini, tapi tentu saja tau apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang... sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan.

Dia murid, dan Akashi adalah gurunya. Akashi seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan hal ini padanya. Dia bukan anak yang kelewatan polos dan tidak tau apa-apa, dia tau tindakan Akashi salah—tapi kenapa rasanya Kuroko tidak mau menghentikannya? Apa artinya? Dia tau tindakan ini, tapi tidak tau artinya.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya ingin meledak. Akashi masih sibuk di lehernya, dan dia semakin merasakan hembusan hangat itu merangkak ke atas. Dia yakin, Akashi sekarang sedang berada di depan wajahnya. Menatap wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tetsuya,"

Akashi barusan memanggilnya. Kuroko tidak sanggup lagi, sudah cukup!

"Hmmm!" Kuroko membelalakan matanya.

Akashi baru saja menempelkan bibir mereka!

—Flashback end—

.

"Kurokocchi, kita sudah sampai? Kenapa kau tidak segera mengganti baju?"

Hayalan Kuroko langsung hilang saat mendengar suara Kise yang cempreng. Melihat beberapa temannya sudah selesai mengganti baju.

"Tetsu, ayo cepat!" Lalu Kuroko melihat Aomine yang sedang mengganti baju. Melihat otot-otot pemuda hitam itu, Kuroko sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya sedikit memerah, tidak bukan karena badan Aomine yang bagus itu terpampang dengan jelas di depannya. Tapi karena... hal lain.

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam bilik salah satu kamar. Tidak peduli beberapa temannya melihatnya aneh. Biasanya mereka hanya berganti baju seperti biasa—saling melihat satu sama lain. Tapi, Kuroko mulai tidak nyaman gara-gara kejadian dengan Akashi itu. Dia merasa aneh saat ada orang yang menatapnya, apalagi dengan dirinya yang tidak memakai pakaian—walau mungkin masih memakai dalaman—tapi tetap saja tidak nyaman, dan walau itu temannya sendiri.

Kuroko memegang dadanya saat berada di dalam bilik. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, kenapa dia bisa melihat Aomine seperti Akashi?!

Kuroko mengatur nafasnya, mungkin hal itu efek dari rasa lelahnya.

Kuroko memegang pipinya, "Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya.

"Kuro-chin, ayo cepat... aku tidak mau dimarahi Aka-sensei~" Suara Murasakibara dengan logat kekanak-kanakan itu terdengar begitu jelas. Kuroko yang tidak mau berlama-lama lagi segera mengganti bajunya. Dia terlalu banyak membuang waktu hanya untuk memikirkan hal sepele.

'_Lupakan hal itu, dan kembali seperti dulu!'_ pikirnya.

Kuroko keluar dari pintu bilik begitu selesai berganti seragam, melihat teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu. Kuroko segera berjalan, dia tidak mau ketinggalan. Dia tidak mau terkena hukuman.

Tentu saja, siapa juga yang mau?

.

.

.

.

...

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika 10 menit, dan kalian sudah harus berada di gym?"

Akashi melihat beberapa siswa berambut warna-warni itu dengan tatapan tajam. Tangannya yang sedang memegang papan jalan pun berada di samping, berkacak pinggang—membuatnya terlihat begitu angkuh.

Kuroko melihat Akashi datar, berharap kalau dia bisa melewati semua ini.

Tapi, Akashi malah balik menatapnya. Melihat warna biru langit itu dengan intens, dan sedikit mengenyitkan keningnya. Biasanya siswa lain akan segera menunduk saat melihatnya, tapi Kuroko malah balik menatapnya dengan datar. Lalu keningnya berkerut dengan indah saat melihat kelakuan Kuroko kemudian.

"Gomen, mereka terlambat karena menungguku," ucap Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa derajat.

Aomine dan Kise langsung melihat Kuroko yang sedang membela mereka; sedangkan Midorima hanya menaikkan kaca matanya dengan pipi sedikit merona, tapi Murasakibara hanya menguyah makanannya dengan indah—dia bahkan tidak merasa takut karena makan di depan Akashi yang marah. Uh, lupakan... Murasakibara adalah salah satu murid kesayangan Akashi, karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang kuat dan tentu saja karena permainan tubuhnya saat berolahraga sangat bagus. Oleh karena itu, terkadang Akashi akan membiarkan Murasakibara bertindak semaunya.

"Jadi kau mengaku kalau ini salahmu, Tetsuya?" Akashi mendekat, berdiri di depan Kuroko yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya. Melihat tubuh yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti dengannya itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Lihat aku!" Kuroko kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, hanya bisa melihat Akashi yang baru saja mengajukan perintah padanya seperti biasa.

Anak-anak satu kelas dengan Kuroko saling bertatapan, lalu melihat Kuroko dengan tatapan iba. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin berpikir kalau nasib Kuroko begitu malang hingga selalu berhadapan dengan guru menyeramkan itu. Mereka sudah tau, Kuroko pasti selalu mendapatkan hukuman tersendiri saat mata pelajaran olahraga. Mereka kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Akashi sudah berkumandang dan mereka tidak bisa membela teman mereka.

"Ku ulangi lagi pertanyaan tadi. Jadi kau mengaku kalau ini salahmu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko melihat Akashi, "Betul,"

...dan Akashi hanya mendengus, "Aku suka kejujuran," ucapnya melihat Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis. Berbalik dan berjalan membelakangi kelima muridnya yang saling bertatapan itu. "Sekarang kalian lolos, tapi jangan sampai mengulanginya lagi, mengerti?"

"...mengerti," jawab mereka bersamaan—kecuali Kuroko.

Kuroko masih bingung, kenapa?

Bukannya dia akan mendapatkan hukuman?

"Sekarang kita akan mempelajari basket! Sekarang ambil satu orang satu bola..." Kuroko tidak mendengarkan perintah Akashi, pikirannya masih melayang.

Dia... lolos dari hukuman? Benarkah?

'_Terkadang... aku berpikir kalau Akashi-sensei tidak seburuk kelihatannya.'_ Pikirnya sambil tersenyum. Melihat Akashi memasukkan bola basket ke ring dengan padangan datar, sedikit rona kemerahan berada di pipinya.

Ya, mungkin Akashi tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Mungkin Akashi hanya ingin membuatnya sedikit lebih kuat dengan melatih fisiknya.

.

—Flashback—

"Hmmm!" Kuroko membelalakan matanya.

Akashi baru saja mencium bibirnya!

Akashi, gurunya, orang yang harusnya mengajarkan semua hal baik padanya. Mencium bibirnya! Mencium bibir muridnya sendiri!

Kuroko tidak habis pikir. Tapi kenapa rasanya tidak bisa menolak semuanya. Dia tidak menginginkan semua ini, tapi... kenapa?

"Hah!"

Apa Akashi ingin mempermainkannya? Apa gurunya ini ingin bermain-main dengan perasaannya? Apa Akashi pikir dia sama dengan siswi-siswi yang menggilainya? Apa seperti itu?

Kuroko merasakan matanya memanas tidak terasa. Menutup matanya dengan segera, Kuroko masih merasakan rasa panas dan lembut di bibirnya. Perlahan, nafasnya tercekat... tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulut. Kuroko lebih memilih pingsan disini, dibandingkan harus membuka mulutnya. Kuroko tidak bodoh, ingat!? Jika dia membuka mulut, itu sama artinya dengan dia memberikan peluang pada gurunya itu. Membetulkan persepsi tentang dirinya pada Akashi.

Tidak, dia tidak mau seperti itu.

Dan...

... "Tetsuya,"

Akashi melepaskan bibir mereka. Membuat Kuroko perlahan membuka mata. Melihat bagaimana Akashi melihatnya dengan lembut... dan tersenyum?

'_Kenapa?!'_

Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya. Perlahan berjalan, meninggalkannya dalam keheningan gym.

—Flashback end—

.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Kuroko masih bingung dengan semua ini. Dia masih tetap tidak suka pada guru baru itu, tapi... disisi lain, dia berpikir kalau Akashi memperlakukannya karena ini juga demi kebaikannya.

Bisakah dia sedikit merubah perasakan tidak sukanya?

Hanya sedikit, hanya sedikit lagi.

...dan Kuroko yakin, dia akan mulai biasa kembali pada guru itu.

.

.

.

Tbc~

Apa alurnya terlalu cepat?

Gomen, kalau terlalu cepat.. nanti akan aku sedikit pelankan lagi kalau masih kurang perlahan. Disini, Akashi maupun Kuroko masih menganggap hubungan mereka sebatas guru dan murid yang saling tertarik loh.. belum ada perasaan apapun^^

Thanks spesial for:

Mikkinekpnyann: Aku juga pengen guru kaya Akashi, XDD /diingginite pass ... ini udah cepet kan? Makasih udah review^^

Seijuurou Eisha-chan: untuk typos nanti aku perbaikin lagi, arigato udah ngasih tau.. ini kelanjutannya, ^^ makasih udah review^^

Mydorabletetsuya: ini udah lanjut, semoga suka dan terhibur.. arigato udah review^^

Azure. Czar. 9: I love too AkaKuro ... arigato udah review^^

Aya-chan: hehe, sebenernya ekspresinya masih datar, tp isi hati dan pikirannya yang banyak hehe.. kalau Akashi emang selalu perhatian sama Tetsuya ne, hehe.. makasih udah review^^

El cierto: ini udah lanjut, semoga bisa menghibur lagi.. makasih udah review ne ^^

Himawari wia: ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review^^

Vampire blue: Hm, bisa-bisa.. tp kalau lg ngajar Akashi gak pake kacamata, mungkin nanti aku bakalan bikin scane pas Akashi pake.. arigato udah kasih saran, ini udah lanjut.. makasih udah review^^

Lee Kibum: hehehe, Akashi harus bertindak cepat.. nanti takut Kuroko diambil hahaha, Arigato udah review ne^^

Sukikawai-chan: Kyaaaa, suki review /slapped... hehe, kali-kali Akashi selain ganteng juga pedo wkwk XDD.. ini udah lanjut suki-chan, makasih udah review~^^

Akihisa Funabashi: hehe, semoga ini gak melenceng dari penggambaran pertama.. makasih udah review^^

.

Mind to give me some review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Huh?! Siapa bilang Akashi tidak membuatnya serasa di dalam neraka.

Akashi itu menyebalkan dan Kuroko yakin kalau ia tidak suka pada Akashi.

Dengan keringat bercucuran, Kuroko melihat gurunya yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu dengan pandangan yang tajam. Akashi yang sedang memakai kaos putih, berbalut jaket merah bercampur putih, dan celana training berwarna hitam—terlihat begitu keren. Tapi Akashi itu licik, dengan semua dia katakan dan perlakukannya. Kuroko berhasil harus mendapatkan hukuman juga. Kuroko yakin beberapa detik yang lalu dia melihat guru baru itu menyeringai melihatnya—walau hanya beberapa mili. Kuroko yakin, Akashi pasti sengaja mengerjainya.

Mengatakan jika orang yang kalah dalam permainan akan diberi hukuman, dan Akashi malah memasangkan Kuroko dengan beberapa anak satu kelasnya—yang setahunya juga lemah dalam pelajaran olahraga. Permainan yang melibatkan apa yang setahu Kuroko disukai Akashi, basket. Kuroko dengan beberapa anak di kelasnya melawan, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima dan tambahan Haizaki—anak nakal di kelasnya. Jelas saja Kuroko kalah dengan sangat telak.

Menyebalkan, Akashi itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Hosh... hosh..."

Bruk!

Ah, Kuroko merasa semuanya gelap sesaat setelah melihat dengan jelas Akashi menyeringai. Yang dapat dirasanya setelah itu hanya tubuhnya melemah, nafasnya terputus, dan pandangannya terasa berputar—lalu semuanya menggelap. Sekarang dia hanya merasa kalau tubuhnya melayang dengan suara ricuh dan suara Kise yang terdengar begitu cempreng.

Ah, Kuroko terasa ingin tertidur.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Pairing: AkaKuro

Rated: T++

Warning: Ooc, Typos and Miss Typos, Yaoi, AU, Pedo!Aka, dll

.

Summary: Kuroko selalu malas berhadapan dengan guru olah raga-nya itu. Tapi, kenapa saat mendapat tentang guru itu, Kuroko jadi gemetar sendiri?

.

'Spesial for Akashi Seijuurou birthday'

.

Chapter 3—Tidak biasa

.

.

Heh, apa ini?

Lembut?

Hangat?

Dan... licin?

Kuroko mengerang sedikit, mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat dan lengket. Kepalanya langsung terasa sakit saat menangkap cahaya lampu—berwarna putih terang—yang begitu menyilaukan, dan segera menyipitkan sedikit matanya. Mencoba menormalkan retinanya dengan cahaya, Kuroko mengejap-ejapkan kelopak matanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko merasakan jantunganya berdebar.

Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

Akashi sedang berdiri di sampingnya—menungguinya. Tapi apa iya?

"Kau baik-baik saja? ada yang kau rasakan?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, berusaha bangun—yang langsung dibantu oleh Akashi. Merasakan sedikit lilitan di kedua pundaknya, Akashi membantunya duduk dengan begitu pelan—seperti tidak ingin melukainya.

Kuroko mengejapkan matanya kembali, memandang Akashi dengan tatapan seperti biasa. Akashi terlihat sedikit sinis, tapi justru nada sinis itu yang memberitahunya kalau Akashi terlihat seperti sedang mencemaskannya. Diam-diam, Kuroko merona akan persepsinya itu.

... "Wajahmu merah, apa kau merasa tidak enak?" Akashi bertanya lagi.

"Ung..." Kuroko menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. "Sebenarnya kenapa aku bisa disini, sensei?" tanyanya.

Akashi mendengus, kembali duduk di samping tempat tidur yang sedang ditempati Kuroko. "Kau pingsan karena kelelahan," ucapnya. Melihat Kuroko dengan intens, "—kau pasti belum makan, betul?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Kuroko melihat Akashi dengan datar, "Iya," jawabnya jujur.

Sungguh, dia tadinya hanya ingin berbohong. Tapi entah kenapa melihat pandangan Akashi yang terlihat—aneh, Kuroko hanya dapat berkata jujur. Pandangan mata Akashi terlihat berbicara dengannya, membuat daya tarik untuk dia berkata jujur. Dia yakin sekarang kenapa dia selalu tidak bisa berbohong—walaupun hanya untuk berpura-pura di depan gurunya itu. Pandangan mata Akashi begitu menariknya untuk berkata jujur.

Berkata kalau mata itu tidak bisa dikelabui sama sekali. Dan, Kuroko mengetahuinya.

Puk

Kuroko melihat jenjangnya tangan Akashi—yang sedikit terlihat karena Akashi sedikit menggulung jaket merahnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah tampan gurunya itu. Sedikit guratan 'sangat' tipis tertara di kening yang begitu mulus itu.

Srak srak srak

Akashi mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko dengan pelan, sedikit senyum di bibirnya terlihat begitu tipis. "Seharusnya kau makan, padahal kau tau jika kondisi badanmu begitu buruk. Tapi, berani-benaninya tidak makan sebelum pelajaranku." Ucap Akashi tajam—tapi masih mengelus rambut Kuroko.

Kuroko diam. Melihat Akashi dengan teliti. Guru itu... benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya?

"Maaf," Kuroko meminta maaf sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Merasakan betapa lembutnya belaian itu di kepalanya. Begitu hangat terasa, dan begitu menenangkan. Aneh, rasanya begitu menyejukkan. Dia hanya dibelai, tapi rasanya begitu nyaman seperti berada dalam pelukan. Dia terasa tanpa beban, rasanya semua pikirannya hilang begitu saja—sejalur dengan semakin lembutnya elusan itu.

"Akashi-sensei," Kuroko bergumam tanpa sadar.

Akashi sedikit tertegun, melihat Kuroko yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Akashi tidak tau kalau Kuroko masih membuka matanya dan memanggilnya, atau anak itu sedang merasakan helusannya dan menggumamkan namanya. Tapi Akashi bisa pastikan, jika Kuroko sekarang sedang merasa sangat nyaman.

Diam-diam dia tersenyum.

Tiga detik dan Akashi menghentikan helusan tangannya.

"Dokter di UKS sedang absen. Kau ingin pulang, tinggal disini sendiri atau... ikut bersama ke ruanganku—kebetulan setelah ini tidak ada jam pelajaran lagi, jadi?"

.

.

.

.

...

Kuroko tidak tau kenapa dia bisa memilih pilihan yang begitu aneh. Tidak tau alasan yang tepat, jawaban itu begitu saja meluncur dari bibirnya—bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang kosong. Ia menjawab,

'**Aku ikut Akashi-sensei saja,'**

Tidak. Kuroko tidak tau apa yang merasukinya hingga berhasil mengatakan jawaban terbodoh.

Ikut bersama gurunya, ke ruangan pribadi, hanya berdua dengan gurunya... dalam satu ruangan tertutup!?

Kuroko merasakan detak jantungnya begitu terporsir.

Berusaha bertampang datar seperti biasa pun, Kuroko masih dapat merasakan bibirnya sedikit melengkung dan raut wajahnya terlihat begitu aneh.

Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi? dia tidak bisa menghentikan semuanya sekarang. Aneh jika tiba-tiba dia ingin pergi, dan lagi tadi dia yang ingin ikut dengan Akashi. Tapi, untuk apa dia melarikan diri? Bukannya dia tidak punya perasaan atau pun pikiran negatif pada Akashi?

"Kau bisa beristirahat disana, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Akashi. Dia tidak ingat jika ternyata dia sudah berada di ruangan ini. Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, dan terlalu banyak banyangan dalam pikirannya. Kuroko bahkan sampai tidak habis pikir, bagaimana dia bisa berjalan dengan tidak fokus terhadap jalanan yang ditapakinya.

"Tetsuya," Sekali lagi Kuroko tersentak. Melihat Akashi yang sedang memandangnya menyelidik, "Ada apa?" tanya Akashi padanya.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak ada, Akashi-sensei," jawabnya.

Akashi masih melihat Kuroko, "Kau bisa istirahat disana," tunjuk Akashi pada salah satu sofa dengan ukuran yang lumayang panjang itu. Sofa itu terlihat sangat nyaman dan begitu elegan. Kuroko bahkan tidak yakin jika sofa seperti itu di sediakan oleh sekolahnya itu. Kuroko tidak terlalu memikirkannya, dia hanya mengangguk—mengiyakan—lalu duduk disana. Ternyata benar, sofa itu terasa sangat nyaman dengan kursi dan sandaran yang empuk.

Kuroko menyandarkan punggungnya, mencoba membuat tubuhnya rileks. Mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan—terus seperti itu. Sadar jika dari tadi Akashi memperhatikannya, Kuroko hanya cuek saja. Lagipula tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah dan kepalanya mulai berdenyut pusing.

Akashi mendengus, membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya. Ternyata ruangan pribadi guru Teiko itu lumayan mewah. Terlihat seperti sebuah ruang kantor pribadi, disana terdapat lengkap barang-barang yang dibutuhkan untuk penunjang pekerjaan. Seperti, komputer, printer, dan beberapa rak buku berisi banyak older.

Akashi duduk di kursinya. Terlihat dari situasinya, tentu Akashi begitu menikmati saat seperti itu. Keadaan tempat duduknya yang menghadap langsung dengan sofa yang sedang di tempati Kuroko, membuatnya dapat dengan mudah mengamati semua pergerakan tubuh Kuroko. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat pelan, mendesah karena mengeluarkan nafas yang tertahan, dan Akashi mulai menyukai kegiatannya sekarang.

Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tubuh Kuroko yang semakin lama semakin rileks. 'Anak ini tertidur,' pikirnya geli.

Dengan perlahan berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi, Akashi beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang sudah tertidur lelap. Tersenyum melihat wajah manis itu begitu damai.

Akashi tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya sekarang ini. Bia baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini. Rasa ketertarikannya tidak pernah sebesar ini sebelumnya, selama ini yang dipikirkannya hanya membuat perhatian anak itu padanya—hingga selalu mengerjai Kuroko. Tapi disisi lain, Akashi memang ingin membuat kondisi tubuh Kuroko menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang. Tapi, ternyata tujuan pertamanya itu malah membuatnya semakin tertarik dan tertarik—hingga pada batas yang dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Tap

Akashi berhenti tepat di depan Kuroko yang tertidur, memandang dengan begitu lembut wajah Kuroko yang tertidur pulas itu. Jujur, bahkan saat melihat kedua orang tuanya pun Akashi tidak pernah menggunakan tatapan seperti itu. Dan, sekarang dengan begitu mudahnya Akashi mengeluarkan sisi lainnya. Dia orang yang tidak begitu ekspresif, dan sekarang dia baru sadar. Jika disaat bersama dengan muridnya itu, dia hampir selalu mengeluarkan ekpresi yang berbeda-beda.

Saat mengerjai Kuroko dengan memberikan hukuman, ia akan menyeringai.

Saat melihat Kuroko sedang menatapnya tajam, ia akan merasa sedikit kagum dan kaget, tapi juga senang—aneh.

Saat melihat Kuroko jatuh seperti tadi, dia tidak akan ragu mengeluarkan aura khawatir.

Tidak, Akashi bukannya tidak tau. Dia hanya berpura-pura tidak tau dulunya, dan menganggap kalau semua itu kebetulan. Tapi... semakin lama, semua itu terus berputar dan berulang. Hingga pada batasnya.

Akashi merunduk, menopang beban tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan pada sandaran sofa. Tangannya ditaruh di setiap samping kepala Kuroko, membuatnya terlihat memenjarakan tubuh tidak berdaya itu. Akashi sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya hingga benar-benar berada pada jarak yang hampir hilang. Kedua hidung mereka hampir saling bersentuhan, bahkan nafas wangi Kuroko pun sudah dapat Akashi rasakan—begitu lembut, dan hangat saat mengenai wajahnya. Akashi terasa ingin mengambil sedikit nafas yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko yang bercela itu.

Tanpa sadar Akashi meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Nafasnya sedikit memburu, hingga akhirnya dia berhasil mempersatukannya.

Merasakan bagaimana hangatnya Kuroko, hingga bagian dalam. Akashi begitu intens merasakannya, ingin lebih mengeksplor bagian dalam Kuroko, Akashi sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengecap bagaimana rasa anak didiknya.

'Tetsuya,'

...dan Akashi mengakhiri semuanya.

Sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kuroko. Dia tau, dia tidak harusnya memulai semua ini. Dia tidak akan lama berada disini, dan lagi... Kuroko adalah anak didiknya, Kuroko adalah orang jauh di bawah umurnya, Kuroko adalah anak yang tidak seharusnya dia nodai, Kuroko adalah anak yang harusnya dia buat menjadi kuat.

Ya, Kuroko adalah anak yang membuat semuanya semakin membingungkan.

Akashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sedikit memerangkap nafas hangat Kuroko dalam paru-parunya. Memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia tau ini salah, dan dia tidak boleh melakukannya.

"Tetsuya,"

Akashi hanya bisa kembali melihat wajah damai Kuroko. Tersenyum dan mengecup kening Kuroko perlahan. Mungkin dengan begini, dia akan sedikit menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Dengan perlahan Akashi kembali menjauhkan dirinya. Melihat bagaimana cara Kuroko tidur, Akashi tau pasti anak itu akan merasakan pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, Akashi membetulkan posisi tubuh Kuroko. Membuat tubuh kecil itu terbaring perlahan. Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko dari dekat kembali, lebih dekat dan lebih mendekatkan diri. Hingga akhirnya kepalanya sedikit tenggelam pada leher Kuroko.

"Kita lihat setelah ini, Tetsuya."

...dan untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi tidak sadar kalau Kuroko sudah bangun sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc~**

Gomen, aku banyak kerjaan di duta. Aku memang masih sekolah, dan lagi kegiatan sekolah itu yang bikin aku pulang jam 5 terus, aku gak bisa update kemarin. Semoga ini udah lumayan,

Arigato yang udah menyempatkan mereview^^... maaf belum bisa bales review..

Next chapter akan diusahakan update kilat, arigato^^

Mind to give me some review?


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko sedang berada di kelasnya. Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran sejarah, pelajaran yang menurutnya paling bisa kuasai. Kuroko senang membaca, dan hampir semua buku sejarahnya sudah dia baca berkali-kali. Jadi, dengan mudah Kuroko dapat mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

Tapi... sekarang hal itu bukan yang ingin diperlihatkan.

Justru sebaliknya, setelah satu minggu mengalami hal yang begitu aneh. Sikap Kuroko menjadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan berbeda menurut gerakan badan atau hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya, tapi sekarang Kuroko jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya karena memikirkan hal yang sama. Saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, Kuroko malah asik melihat keluar sambil menopang dagu. Saat jam istirahat, Kuroko malah menghilang entar kemana. Dan, saat jam pelajar Akashi... Kuroko menjadi orang pertama yang sudah mengganti baju—entah karena takut dihukum atau apa.

Teman-teman Kuroko hanya bersikap acuh dengan perubahan sikap Kuroko—toh, mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kuroko. Tapi, berbeda ceritanya jika menyangkut Aomine, Kise, Midorima—ok, lupakan dulu Murasakibara, karena dia hanya tau tentang makanannya saja. Mereka yang memang cukup dekat dengan Kuroko—apalagi Aomine—dan terus bertanya-tanya tentang perubahan sikap Kuroko. Pernah beberapa kali mereka bertanya 'apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko', atau 'apa Kuroko sedang dalam masalah?'. Tapi, Kuroko hanya menggeleng dan berkata dia tidak apa-apa.

Memang Kuroko tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin mencari jawaban yang benar tentang apa yang terus dia rasakan setelah tau kalau Akashi—gurunya itu, menciumnya saat dia tidur.

Sial, bahkan sampai sekarang Kuroko hampir selalu lupa diri saat mengingat rasa ciuman itu.

Kembali pada keadaan Kuroko di tengah pelajaran sejarah. Kuroko yang tadi terus berpikir dan belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah. Mencoba kembali pada fokus dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, Kuroko malah tetap tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali.

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, melihat buku tulisnya yang terlihat berantakan itu. Begitu banyak tulisan yang tidak jelas disana—karena saat tadi dia melamun, tidak sengaja ia mencoret-coret bukunya. Tapi bukan itu yang menyita perhatiannya, tapi karena hampir semua coretan itu bertulisakan satu nama,

'**Akashi-sensei,'**

'**Sensei'**

...dan satu kalimat lagi.

'**Ternyata seperti itu juga.'**

What the—!? Kuroko sedikit membelalakan matanya saat melihat tulisannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rated: T++**

**Warning: Ooc, Typos and Miss Typos, Yaoi, AU, Pedo!Aka, dll**

**.**

**Summary: Kuroko selalu malas berhadapan dengan guru olahraga-nya itu. Tapi, kenapa saat mendapat tentang guru itu, Kuroko jadi gemetar sendiri?**

**.**

'**Spesial for Akashi Seijuurou birthday'**

**.**

**Chapter 4—Muncul**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko tersentak. Membalikkan badannya, melihat bagaimana orang yang begitu dia kenali suara itu berjalan dengan santai menghampirinya. Padahal dia yakin tadi, ia sudah berusaha tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berjalan. Tapi, kenapa ada saja orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya itu. Dan lagi, sialnya orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya itu adalah orang ini.

"Pagi, sensei. Ada apa Akashi-sensei memanggilku?" tanya Kuroko melihat Akashi yang sekarang sudah ada di depannya.

Akashi melihat Kuroko dengan pandangan seperti biasa. "Bantu aku melakukan sesuatu," ucapnya.

Hei, apa dia tidak salah dengar?

Akashi... gurunya yang harga dirinya paling tinggi itu meminta bantuannya?

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Bantu apa?" tanyanya.

"Temui aku sepulang sekolah di ruangan pribadiku. Ada beberapa berkas yang harus ku urus tapi karena terlalu banyak aku harus meminta bantuan seseorang."

Kuroko merasa jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Mendengar kalau dia harus bertemu dengan Akashi di ruangan pribadi gurunya itu lagi membuatnya ingat akan hal yang terjadi di sana.

Bagaimana jika kemarin terulang?

Bagaimana jika Akashi melakukan hal itu lagi?

Tidak mungkin dia akan pura-pura tertidur—atau mungkin akan pingsan—dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa saat terbangun nanti.

Gawat! Kuroko tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkin yang terjadi nanti kalau dia berduaan lagi dengan gurunya itu.

"Tetsuya,"

Lagi-lagi entah yang keberapa kalinya, Kuroko tersentak. Melihat Akashi yang sepertinya masih menunggu jawabannya. Kuroko tidak tau apa yang mendorongnya memberi jawaban yang memojokkan lagi.

"Baik, lagipula pulang sekolah nanti saya tidak ada kegiatan, sensei." Jawabnya.

Akashi sedikit tersenyum. "Kalau begitu jangan lupa, dan jangan buat aku menunggu, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi. Menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan dan berbalik pergi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Akashi sudah berbalik lagi melihat Kuroko yang masih melihat punggunya. "Jangan lupa makan, gunakan waktu istirahat ini untuk mengisi perutmu itu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau kau lagi-lagi pingsan." Dan Akashi pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Berbalik kembali, meninggalkan Kuroko dengan kegalauan hatinya—sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

...

"Yo, Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko berbalik, melihat kedua orang yang sama-sama ribut memanggil namanya. Kedua orang yang begitu kontras terlihat sedikit berlari menghampirinya. Dia memang sedang berada di atap sekolah, menikmati kegiatannya. Dan, duduk di atas beton yang tidak dibatasi kawat adalah kesukaannya.

Aomine tiba terlebih dahulu di depan Kuroko yang sedang duduk sambil melihat ke belakang itu. "Sudah kuduga, kalau kau disini," ucapnya. Melihat Kuroko sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya, Aomine menganggat bibirnya, "—kau membeli makanan?" tanyanya. Aomine melirik ke arah roti yang sedang dimakan Kuroko dengan hikmat.

"Aominecchi, jangan tinggalkan aku-ssu~" Kise datang dengan merengek.

Aomine melihat Kise dengan garang. "Kau itu terlalu lelet tau!" bentaknya.

"Aominecchi, hidoi-ssu~"

Dan Kuroko kembali memakan rotinya sambil melihat Aomine dan Kise yang sedang beradu mulut itu di depan matanya. Sengaja mengubah arah duduknya menjadi benar-benar menghadap kedua orang itu, Kuroko masih memandang mereka dengan datar. Sesekali Kuroko melihat Aomine yang terlihat memang sengaja membuat pemuda pirang itu merengek dengan mengejeknya. Diam-diam Kuroko tersenyum melihat kelakukan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ya, Kuroko sudah menganggap kedua orang dengan tambahan Midorima dan Murasakibara adalah sahabatnya. Karena mereka sudah sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan terkadang mereka adalah orang yang lebih memahami dirinya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko terus tersenyum melihat kelakukan sahabatnya itu yang menurutnya lucu. Aomine memang suka sekali menggoda orang, tapi saat menggoda Kise rasanya selalu berbeda saat melihat Aomine menggoda orang lain. Sedikit Kuroko bisa merasakan, 'mungkin' Aomine punya perasaan pada Kise.

"Oi, kenapa kau tersenyum Tetsu?!"

"Huwooo... Kurokocchi tersenyum! Manisnya-ssu~"

"Kise! Tetsu itu bukan hanya manis, tapi terlalu manis!"

"Iya, iya, Aominecchi~"

"Jadi?" Kuroko berhenti tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. Tunggu, tadi juga Kuroko tidak menolak saat kedua orang itu saling mengatakan kalau dia itu manis. Ok, lupakan hal itu, lebih baik kita kembali pada pertanyaan tidak jelas Aomine.

Bahkan Kuroko pun mengangkat sedikit salah satu halisnya. Melihat Aomine dengan tatapan bingung—yang sama sekali tidak tergambarkan. "Apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Itu," Aomine menunjuk roti Kuroko yang tinggal setengah. Kuroko melihat rotinya, bersamaan dengan Kise yang melihat roti Kuroko. "Jadi, tumben sekali kau membeli makanan. Biasanya kau akan membawa bekal?" tanya Aomine.

"Hm, aku hanya lupa membawa bekal tadi. Tapi karena Akashi-sensei menyuruhku untuk makan saat istirahat, jadi mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya." Jawab Kuroko polos dengan tampang datarnya. Tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi muka Aomine dan Kise yang saling bertatapan dan menjadi horror dalam sekejap.

"APA?!"

.

.

"Ke-kenapa bisa-ssu?" Kise melihat Kuroko dengan tatapan terkejut.

Kuroko balik melihat Kise dangan tatapan seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. "Tentu saja bisa, Kise-kun. Akashi-sensei memang selalu menyuruhku makan atau mengingatkanku untuk makan jika kami tidak sengaja bertemu." Jawabnya biasa.

Aomine maupun Kise semakin bertampang horror.

Dan, Aomine harus mati-matian menelan ludahnya sendiri saat akan mengajukan pertanyaan. "Se-sejak kapan?" tanya Aomine.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aomine. "Sudah lama, mungkin 2 minggu semenjak Akashi-sensei datang kesini," jawabnya.

Aomine dan Kise saling berpandangan.

Dan yang terjadi setelahnya, hanya pekikan yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Membuat hampir semua burung yang sedang bertengger di atap sekolah itu terbang karena kaget.

Bisa dibayangkan pekikan cempreng Kise disandingkan dengan pekikan bass Aomine? Ya, begitu merdu hingga Kuroko dengan cepat menulikan pendengarannya.

"Jangan berteriak, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun!" Kuroko memang membentak, tapi nadanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia membentak kedua orang itu. Ia malah terlihat seperti sedang menasehati.

.

.

.

.

...

Kuroko berjalan di koridor Teiko. Sudah bel masuk, dan Kuroko belum juga sampai ke kelasnya karena mendengarkan 'pencerahan' dari Aomine maupun Kise—yang memberitahunya dengan berapi-api.

Tadi, di atap, setelah mencoba membuat Kise maupun Aomine tidak memekik ataupun berteriak lagi yang akhirnya berhasil, Kuroko kembali diam melihat Aomine dan Kise yang seperti sedang berunding. Tapi ternyata sesudahnya, Aomine dan Kise malah memberikan kalimat yang membuatnya tercengang. Aomine terus menjelaskan, dan Kise menambahi apa yang dikatakan Aomine. Mereka berdua begitu kompak saat membuat Kuroko terpojok dengan pernyataan-pernyataan mereka itu.

Kuroko tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa Aomine dan Kise berpikiran seperti itu? Membuat hatinya bergetar dan terus terpikir hingga sekarang. Kuroko merasakan perutnya diaduk saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Aomine. Menyatakan kalau itu adalah kebenaran yang terjadi, Aomine begitu percaya diri saat mengatakannya. Ingin sekali rasanya Kuroko menyebut Ahomine pada teman biru tuanya itu.

'Akashi-sensei menyukaimu, Tetsu!'

Huh?

Kuroko mendengus saat isi kepalanya terus terusik dengan perkataan Aomine.

Bagaimana gurunya itu bisa menyukainya? Dia muridnya, dan dia pun tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa. Hanya menganggap Akashi sebagaimana semestinya, tanpa tambahan—mungkin. Walaupun terkadang Kuroko memang bingung dengan sikap Akashi padanya, Kuroko hanya berpikir kalau-kalau Akashi hanya ingin mengerjainya. Karena itu, Kuroko tidak mengambil pikir.

—mencoba tidak pernah menganggap semua getaran yang terjadi saat merasakan sentuhan lain pada kulit tubuhnya.

Kuroko berjalan perlahan, dan entah apa yang membuatnya terdiam. Kuroko melihat ke depan dengan tatapan yang begitu datar dan kosong.

... 'Apa benar dia tidak memiliki perasaan lebih?' pikirnya.

"Tidak," dan Kuroko pun kembali berjalan.

"Hei, apa kau dengar itu?"

Kuroko lagi-lagi berhenti saat mendengar suara lain tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Melihat ke kanan, Kuroko melihat tiga orang siswi yang sedang berjalan mendahuluinya—mungkin mereka itu mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko. Kuroko bukan tipe orang yang suka menguping, tapi saat mendengar nama itu... Kuroko mungkin akan berubah.

"Aku dengar, Akashi-sensei akan berhenti sebentar lagi,"

"Heh?! Tau darimana kau?"

"Kau tidak tau, Shirogane-sensei 'kan memang akan kembali minggu depan. Aku dengar cutinya sudah selesai, dan Akashi-sensei yang memang hanya pengganti akan berhenti saat Shirogane-sensei kembali." Jelas salah satu siswi panjang lebar.

Ketiga siswi itu berhenti bersamaan. Hampir saja Kuroko memang dari menguping secara terang-terangan di belakang, menabrak punggung salah satu dari mereka. Kuroko diam, dan terus mendengarkan.

"Yah! Padahal aku lebih suka Akashi-sensei yang mengajar. Walau menyeramkan, Akashi-sensei itu lebih keren!"

"Aku setuju!"

"Maaf?"

"Gyaaaa!" ketiga siswi itu melihat ke belakang dengan wajah yang horror. "Da-darimana kau datang?" tanya ketiga siswi itu lagi bersamaan dengan bergetar.

Kuroko menatap ketiganya dengan datar, "Aku sudah ada disini dari tadi," jawabnya secara tidak langsung mengaku kalau ia sudah menguping. Tapi, untuk apa malu? Toh, siswi-siswi itu juga berbicara di jalanan kan? Tapi, Kuroko hanya ingin bertanya bukan untuk memberitahu kalau dia itu baru saja menguping. Dia hanya ingin bertanya, "—darimana kau tau, Akashi-sensei akan berhenti?" tanya Kuroko.

Siswi yang memang dari tadi menjelaskan pun tersenyum, "Aku selalu tau banyak hal. Lagipula aku mendengarnya langsung saat beberapa guru membicarakannya," jawabnya bangga.

Kuroko menunduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya siswi itu.

Kuroko melihat siswi itu dengan datar, "Tidak. Arigato, maaf mengagetkanmu tadi." Kuroko sedikit menunduk dan pergi. Meninggalkan ketiga siswi yang menatapnya bingung.

.

.

.

.

...

Sial!

Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa Akashi begitu menyebalkan? Sudah berhasil membuatnya pusing, dan sekarang dalam waktu dekat orang itu malah akan pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya dalam suasana hati yang masih bimbang.

Kuroko benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Pikirannya kalut!

Dia ingin Akashi pergi dari dulu, tapi kenapa saat semuanya akan datang Kuroko malah harus berpikir ulang. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia saat mengetahui berita penting seperti ini. Dia merasa perutnya melilit, dan dadanya berdenyut nyeri hingga rasanya badannya tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Dia tidak tau kenapa kondisi badannya bisa jadi seperti itu. Tapi yang dia tahu... sepertinya dia tidak ingin guru baru itu hilang dari sekolahnya. Dia ingin terus bersama Akashi.

Ingin terus bersama, ingin terus melihatnya, ingin terus mendengarnya, ingin terus mendapatkan hukuman, dan... ingin terus di sentuhnya.

Tapi kenapa seperti itu?

'_Apa aku...?' _pikiran Kuroko terpotong saat mendengar suara yang sangat nyaring.

Tringggg!

Kuroko tersentak. Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai, dan sekarang waktunya pulang. Dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, hanya menunduk di mejanya sambil berpikir hal yang aneh. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat gurunya yang sedang mengajar marah, beruntung karena hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis sehingga hanya orang dengan mata batin terbukalah yang benar-benar bisa melihat Kuroko dalam kondisi heningnya.

Srak

Kuroko membereskan barang-barangnya, bergesas untuk pergi dari kelas. Bukan untuk pulang, tapi untuk bertemu Akashi. Dia ingin memastikan sendiri, apa benar kalau pria itu akan pergi?

Pergi membawa semua rasa yang baru dia sadari muncul itu?

Rasa yang baru saja muncul dalam benaknya saat berpikir tadi.

Perasaan yang baru saja digambarkan dengan baik.

Perasaan yang benar-benar baru Kuroko rasakan selama dia dekat dengan orang.

—Perasaan tidak mau kehilangan.

Dia akan benar-benar memastikannya saat dia bertemu Akashi. Dia akan bertanya tentang apa yang dirasakannya, dan apa yang juga dirasakan Akashi. Dia ingin mendengar jawaban jujur dari gurunya. Dan, dia ingin tau, kebenaran perihal berhentinya Akashi.

Ya, dia harus mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

A/N: gomen blum bisa balas review lagi Q.Q...dan lagi, aku bener-bener telat updatenya Q.Q karena aktivitas yang gak sedikit, aku jadi kecapeaan dan saat pulang sekolah jam 5 langsung tidur tanpa nyentuh lappy sedikitpun ToT... gomen ne, readers *bungkuk-bungkuk.

ne, sekarang ulang tahun Akashi-kun! Aduhhh Akashi-kun maaf baru bisa update sekarang, tapi doain nanti malem bisa update lagi ne hehe..

btw,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKASHI SEIJUUROU ^^

Semoga kamu tambah ganteng, dan makin gentle buat dapetin Tetsuya ne hehehe.. ^^

Chapter berikutnya akan menjadi chap terakhir.. arigato^^

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

Tap

Kuroko memegang dadanya, meremas bagian depan kemeja biru muda miliknya. Memejamkan mata perlahan, merapatkan bibirnya dan mengambil nafas sebanyak yang bisa ia ambil—salagi bisa.

Kuroko merasa sangat gugup—padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah segugup ini. Ia yang tidak terlalu mikirkan semua yang berada di sekitarnya, merasakan hal yang benar-benar menantang sekarang. Ingin rasanya menangis karena rasa yang tidak nyaman seperti ini. Tapi, Kuroko bukan orang seperti itu. Kuroko yakin dia berani, dan ia berpikir optimis serta sudah menyiapkan semua perasaannya yang ada, karena mungkin hal 'yang mungkin' terjadi itu ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

Pernah kau merasakan, rasa gugup saat ingin melakukan hal yang begitu besar?

Mungkin jika kau pernah merasakannya, kau bisa tau apa yang sedang dirasakan Kuroko sekarang ini. Kuroko benar-benar akan melakukan hal yang besar.

Bertanya kepada gurunya yang notabel sangat 'ganas' itu tentang perasaannya pada Kuroko sebenarnya, dan juga bertanya perasaan apa yang dia rasakan saat Akashi menyentuhnya.

Perasaan menginginkan lebih.

Apa itu benar?

Kuroko menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Membuka matanya, mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya. Tidak! Bukannya normal, sekarang jantungnya benar-benar terasa berhenti lalu tiba-tiba terjadi dentuman yang sangat besar.

Kuroko terlonjak.

Melihat sosok yang tadi dibayangkannya, menjadi terlihat sangat nyata.

Berdiri di depannya, melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam dari sebelumnya, dan mendengus. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, Akashi masih melihat Kuroko dengan tampang yang—menurut Kuroko—sangat menyeramkan saat ini.

"Sedang apa kau, Tetsuya?"

Sial, kenapa Kuroko sama sekali tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang belum 'terlalu' siap dia pandang itu?!

Rasanya Kuroko ingin terjun dari atap sekolah sambil tersenyum dan menangis secara bersamaan saja—kalau bisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rated: T++++**

**Warning: Ooc, Typos and Miss Typos, Yaoi, AU, Pedo!Aka, dll**

**.**

**Summary: Kuroko selalu malas berhadapan dengan guru olahraga-nya itu. Tapi, kenapa saat mendapat tentang guru itu, Kuroko jadi gemetar sendiri?**

**.**

'**Spesial for Akashi Seijuurou birthday'**

**.**

**Chapter 5—Happy birthday, sensei**

**.**

**.**

Terperangkap dengan orang yang menjadi imajinasimu dalam satu ruangan tertutup.

Bisa kau rasakan itu?

Gugup, dan grogi dalam waktu yang bersamaan—apalagi jika orang itu memandangmu dengan mata yang seakan berbicara 'aku-ingin-merasakanmu'. Uh, mungkin kau juga akan langsung pingsan di tempat.

Dan malangnya, sekarang yang mendapatkan posisi seperti itu adalah Kuroko. Duduk di sofa—yang dulu tempatnya tertidur—dengan Akashi yang melihatnya dari meja di depan sana. Kuroko hanya diam dan tetap mencoba sebisa mungkin tetap berpikir rasional, dan tetap tenang—walau bagian dalamnya sama sekali tidak tenang. Huh, ambigu.

"Akashi-sensei," Kuroko mencoba memanggil Akashi yang sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun, dan hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tajam.

Akashi mengedipkan matanya, melihat Kuroko. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Ano... bukannya, Akashi-sensei bilang butuh bantuanku?" tanyanya.

Akashi mendengus. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang masih melihatnya datar. Akashi tau sebenarnya dari tadi tubuh Kuroko sedikit bergetar, dan terlihat dari cara bicaranya—Kuroko memakai nada yang tidak seperti biasanya. _'Anak ini menyembunyikan sesuatu,'_ pikirnya.

Tap

Akashi berhenti tepat di depan Kuroko sambil menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan. Kondisi Akashi yang berdiri dan Kuroko yang sedikit menunduk membuat pandangan Kuroko salah arah.

"Eh?"

Cepat-cepat Kuroko memandang ke atas. Melihat Akashi dengan pandangan bertanya—dan sedikit rona kemerahan menjalari kedua belah pipinya yang putih itu. Uh, saat ini juga Kuroko meruntuki warna kulitnya yang terlalu putih bersih itu, karena jika berwarna seperti Aomine pasti sekarang Akashi tidak akan melihatnya dengan seringaian—yang menurutnya—pasti karena rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya.

Kuroko tau, pipinya pasti merona karena sentuhan Akashi itu.

"Jadi?"

Kuroko masih melihat Akashi dengan pipi merona. "Jadi?" tanyanya mengulang pertanyaan tidak jelas Akashi.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu merona seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

Shit! Siapa saja tolong buat Akashi tidak bisa membuka mulutnya. Dengan cara apapun, Kuroko benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan seperti tadi keluar lagi dari bibir Akashi. Tunggu, kalau dia yang menyumpal mulut Akashi boleh kan?

—mungkin.

Kuroko menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa, Akashi-sensei," jawab Kuroko cepat.

Akashi mendengus, "Ku kira kau lagi-lagi sakit," tantangnya. Seperti Akashi memang ingin membuat Kuroko terjebak jaringnya, dan tidak sengaja membuka perasaannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa. Dan, boleh aku tau apa yang bisa kubantu sekarang?" Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Tentu saja, dia tidak nyaman dengan posisi tadi. Merasa terjebak, Kuroko lebih baik menghindar sebisa mungkin dari pada terus dikorek seperti itu.

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Berkasnya di belakang," Akashi berbalik, berjalan ke arah belakang pintu satu lagi yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Seperti ruangan itu adalah tempat menyimpan berkas penting. Akashi membuka pintunya dan masuk, sedangkan Kuroko hanya mengekor di belakang.

Ternyata benar, hampir setiap sudut di dalam ruangan itu banyak sekali berkas. Tidak dalam bentuk folder, ataupun surat-surat penting yang ditaruh dalam older.

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko melihat Akashi. "Carikan berkas tentang tim basket sekolah ini. Kau bisa mencarinya di bagian abjad, dengan nama tim sekolah ini." Kuroko mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke depan satu persatu lemari besi. Disana terdapat tulisan kecil menggunakan spidol. Kuroko membacanya satu persatu hingga menemukan tulisan yang menurutnya berkas tersebut berada disana.

Akashi melihat Kuroko yang sepertinya sudah mulai mencari, Akashi pun berbalik. Melihat ke segala penjuru, menelitik dimana bagian dia mencari.

Berkas-berkas terlihat sudah lumayan berdebu, mungkin karena dulu guru mereka tidak terlalu memperdulikan tim basket sekolahan mereka. Dan, sekarang Akashi baru akan sedikit mempelajarinya. Mungkin karena itu, berkas-berkas itu menumpuk dan tidak dibersihkan.

"Akashi-sensei,"

Akashi berbalik melihat Kuroko, "Apa?"

"Err... sebenarnya untuk apa sensei mencari berkas-berkas ini?"

Akashi berdiri, berjalan menuju Kuroko. Berjongkok tepat saat dia sampai di depan tubuh Kuroko. "Aku hanya ingin sekolah ini kembali seperti dulu. Aku pernah mendengar jika Teiko terkenal dengan potensi pemain basketnya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang semua itu hilang dengan lulusnya para pemain itu."

Kuroko melihat Akashi, "Apa... Akashi-sensei benar-benar mencintai basket?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi melihat Kuroko dengan pandangan kaget, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Aku sering melihat sensei bermain basket sendirian saat selesai mengajar. Sensei juga dulu pernah memergokiku melihat sensei bermain basket, bukan? Aku hanya mengira jika sensei begitu menyukai basket karena itu," jawab Kuroko.

Akashi melihat Kuroko dengan pandangan menerawang, dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum dengan lepas. Penepuk kepala Kuroko dengan lembut, "Ya, aku memang mencintai basket,"

Kuroko melihat Akashi, tidak mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Akashi dari puncak kepalanya. Dia hanya diam, walau dia tau... pasti tangan Akashi akan sedikit berdebu karena bekas mencari tadi.

Akashi menurunkan tangannya, melihat Kuroko dengan pandangan datar. "—tapi itu dulu,"

"Eh?" Kuroko menatap mata Akashi yang terlihat tidak melihatnya. Pandangan Akashi terlihat kosong tapi—berbeda, ini bukan kosong karena suatu hal. Justru kebalikannya, pandangan kosong Akashi justru karena dalam perasaan Akashi ada yang lebih besar dibandingkan perasaannya pada basket. Tidak pernah Kuroko melihat Akashi seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa ini sisi lain Akashi? Apa selama ini Akashi sebenarnya mempunyai sisi yang lembut dan berbeda?

Kuroko harusnya tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Karena dia sudah pernah merasakan sisi hangat Akashi. Tapi bukan itu permasalahan, tapi karena sisi yang sekarang Kuroko rasakan bukan seperti dia yang disentuh atau dia yang diperhatikan. Tapi lebih mendekati kebenaran bahwa Akashi yang begitu peduli pada keadaan sebenarnya. Bukan hanya Akashi yang menginginkan sesuatu—yang absolute—harus terpenuhi. Justru Akashi berusaha untuk membuat semua yang diinginkannya itu menjadi kenyataan.

Seperti sekarang, Akashi berusaha membangun kembali masa jaya Teiko dalam bidang olahraga basketnya. Akashi selalu bisa melakukan semua hal, dan Kuroko yakin Akashi bisa melakukannya.

Deg

—tapi itu pun jika Akashi mempunyai waktu disini.

Bukannya Akashi akan pergi?

Bukannya, masa mengajar Akashi sudah akan selesai sampai sini? Bahkan waktu yang dibutuhkan Akashi pasti lebih dari seminggu, bagaimana jika Akashi sudah keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum Teiko bangkit lagi?

"Akashi-sensei," Kuroko mengangkat tangan, meletakannya pada bahu Akashi. Membuat pria yang jelas diatas umurnya itu tersentak kaget dan melihat bahunya yang sedang dirambati tangan putih Kuroko.

Akashi melihat Kuroko dengan pandangan bertanya. Dan membulatkan matanya, melihat bagaimana Kuroko memandangnya dengan pandangan—yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa jelaskan.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Kuroko memandangnya seperti dia akan ditinggalkan?

Kenapa?

Apa karena—?

"Tetsu—"

"Akashi-sensei, tidak akan... pergi bukan?"

Akashi memandang Kuroko dengan pandangan kaget. Ternyata benar, muridnya ini sudah tau. Akashi mengangkat tangannya, balik menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang masih terletak pada bahu kanannya. Menggenggamnya hangat, dan membalikkan arah tangan itu. Membuat tangan Kuroko berlapis tangan Akashi menempel pada pipi Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum dengan lembut, "Kau tau aku hanya guru pengganti disini. Aku hanya ingin memulai proyek dan Shirogane yang akan meneruskannya. Karena pasti orang itu tidak akan keberatan untuk melanjutkan hal ini, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menunduk. "Tapi..."

"?"

"Tapi... bisakah lebih lama lagi? Akashi-sensei bilang, bahwa anda menyukai basket, tapi kenapa—kenapa anda malah pergi saat bidang yang anda sukai itu akan dimulai?"

Akashi mendengus, "Karena itu dulu. Kau sudah mendengarnya tadi, Tetsuya. Hal itu dulu."

Kuroko mendang Akashi dengan mata membulat sempurna. Apa maksudnya? Apa Akashi sekarang tidak menyukai basket? Tapi tadi, Akashi bilang bahwa benar kalau dia menyukai basket—walaupun benar juga, kalau Akashi sempat bilang bilang kalau hal itu dulu. Tapi kenapa? Jadi kenapa?

"Tapi... kenapa?"

Kata-kata itu sempat tertahan. Memandang Akashi dengan pandangan berharap.

Akashi malah membalasnya dengan pandangan jenaka, terkekeh pelan. Mendekatkan lagi dirinya pada Kuroko hingga jarak antara mereka terlihat tanpa batasan. Bahkan sekarang Kuroko dapat merasakan bagaimana nafas hangat Akashi menggelitik telinganya.

"Karena sekarang yang kusukai adalah eksistensi di hadapanku."

Deg

—dan, kalimat itu sanggup membekukan semua saraf Kuroko.

Apa itu tadi? Apa yang bergedup begitu kencang dalam dirinya? Itu jelas bukan jantungnya, hal itu berlainan.

Kuroko merasa nafasnya tertahan dan memburu disaat bersamaan.

Rasanya ada yang bergemuruh. Seperti saat kau memandang petir saat malam berbadai. Apa ini?

Apa ini perasaan tidak mau kehilangan yang tadi—di kelas—Kuroko rasakan? Atau peraaan menginginkan hal lebih—seperti saat di depan pintu tadi?

Bukan! Hal ini berbeda. Ini lebih dominan dari tadi. Ini perasaan bahagia yang tidak nyaman. Perasaan bahagia yang menuntut banyak hal. Menuntut adanya daya tarik dan reaksi, menuntut adanya balasan dengan perasaan yang lebih besar dibanding dengan yang ia rasakan.

Jadi, perasaan apa ini?

"Tetsuya,"

Deg

Nafas Kuroko semakin memburu dengan mata terbelalak. Akashi baru saja berbisik sambil meniupkan nafasnya pada dalam kuping Kuroko. Geli, tidak nyaman tapi.. membuat ketagihan.

"Kau tau," Kuroko merasa pandangannya menyayu. Dia hanya pasrah saat sedikit bibir Akashi yang berbicara itu menyentuh kulit lehernya. Kuroko bahkan mencoba membuat semuanya menjadi menyenangkan. "—perasaan apa yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Kuroko menggeleng lemah di bahu Akashi dengan sesekali menghirup aroma mint dari Akashi dan Kuroko dapat merasakan sedikit bibir Akashi semakin menyentuh kulitnya.

"Ini perasaan hangat, dan nyaman saat bersama dengan orang... yang kau sukai. Orang yang kau cintai, orang yang membuatmu tertarik, sekaligus orang yang terus memenuhi pikiranmu dengan berbagai macam teka-teki."

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya.

'_Benarkah itu?'_

"Benar. Hal ini benar, Tetsuya."

'_Bolehkah aku berharap yang kau katakan adalah kebenaran?'_

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi terus berbisik seperti menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus dilontarkan batin Kuroko. Seperti mencoba membuat Kuroko percaya, membuat Kuroko terus terjerat, membuat Kuroko menjadi teguh mengambil keputusan—yang selama ini tidak pernah terpikir akan diambil Kuroko.

'_Akashi-sensei, aku juga... Aku juga, menyukai Akashi-sensei!'_

Dan Akashi tau sekarang dia harus berbisik seperti apa. "Aku tau, Tetsuya. Aku sudah tau."

.

.

.

Kuroko benar-benar tidak ingat. Dia sudah terhayut. Yang dia rasakan hanya lembut, nyaman dan hangat. Rasanya seperti dia sedang melayang dalam dunia hayal yang menjadi kenyataan; dengan beribu-ribu kupu-kupu merah dan biru terbang dari dalam perutnya. Pergi mengarungi langit biru yang cerah.

Kuroko semakin memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terus meremat rambut Akashi. Menyalurkan semua yang dapat dia rasakan. Terkadang satu tangannya meremat kemeja yang sedang dipakai Akashi—hingga salah satu kancingnya hilang. Kuroko tidak peduli, yang dia dapat rasakan hanya ingin menyalurkan semua perasaan ini. Dia tidak tahan, dan butuh sebuah pelampiasan.

Lagipula, Akashi tidak peduli jika salah satu kancingnya hilang. Akashi tidak membentaknya, tapi hanya memperdalam semuanya. Akashi membuatnya menjadi semakin mabuk dan terus meminta lebih.

'_Akashi-sensei,'_

'_Akashi,'_

'_Akashi-kun,'_

"Seijuurou-kun," dan untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko berhasil memanggil nama Akashi.

Akashi menghentikan semuanya sejenak. Memandang wajah merona Kuroko. Terlihat jelas, nafas Kuroko tersenggal sambil sesekali menelan kembali salivanya yang hampir meleleh keluar. Akashi begitu bahagia saat mendapati Kuroko memanggil namanya dengan benar. Bukan sebagai guru, tapi sebagai seorang Seijuurou.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku, Tetsuya. Aku harap kau terus memanggilku seperti itu karena aku bukan gurumu lagi. Aku adalah eksistensi yang berada dalam hatimu."

Kuroko memejamkan mata. Ini semua terlalu berat untuk hatinya.

Akashi akan pergi dari sekolahnya dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia hanya ingin Akashi bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya—yang baru saja Kuroko ketahui tadi.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kuroko tau,

... dia telah resmi menjadi milik Akashi Seijuurou—gurunya.

Karena mereka telah bersatu.

.

.

.

.

...

_Kau tau?_

_Kau harus tau. Semua hal itu ada awal dan akhir. Setiap awal dan akhir pasti mempunyai banyak momen. Entah itu adalah momen yang menyenangkan, menyebalkan atau menyedihkan. Hal itu bukan berdasarkan bagaimana cara berlangsungnya, akan tetapi bagaimana kau merasakannya. Bagaimana kau meraskan awal dan akhir._

_Pertemuan, disaat ada pertemuan, kau harus tau... pasti akan ada perpisahan._

_Tapi kau harus lebih tau._

_Semua itu bukan sebuah akhir._

_Karena akhir adalah dimana kau menjadikan semua yang ada menjadi rangkaian hingga menjadi jembatan dalam sebuah kisah. _

_Dan kau tau,_

_Semua ini belum berakhir. Kau belum membuat semuanya menjadi jembatan yang ingin kau lewati. Kau masih terus mencari bahan untuk membuat jembatan itu utuh dan dapat kau lewati. Memori, kau membutuhkan semua memori tentang kita untuk membuat jembatan yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu._

_Dan kau tau, Tetsuya?_

_Memori akan kita belum semuanya terlihat. Aku masih ingin bersamamu. Baik dekat ataupun hanya sebatas melihat. Aku akan ada disampingmu, walau aku bukan guru yang mengajarmu—dan selalu ada di sekolahmu itu. Karena... aku adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. _

_Orang yang akan ada walaupun tanpa jarak yang dekat. Orang yang akan menjadi gurumu dalam segala hal dalam hubungan kita._

_Akashi Seijuurou._

.

.

Kuroko tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

Dia yakin sekarang dia sudah keluar dari jalurnya. Semua yang dilakukannya sudah melebihi batas antara hubungan. Tapi... sekarang Akashi bukan guru olahraga-nya lagi. Akashi adalah seorang presiden direktur di perusahaan milik keluarga _Akashi. _

Jadi, boleh kan dia menjalin hubungan berbeda umur itu dengan pria yang dia sukai.

.

.

.

.

...

_**[To: Seijuurou-kun**_

_**-Hari ini aku akan masuk SMA. Kau tau, aku berhasil masuk SMA Rakuzan sesuai apa yang kau harapkan. **_

_**Tapi, boleh kau bertanya, kenapa Akashi-kun menyuruhku masuk SMA itu?-]**_

Kuroko menengadah ke atas merasakan hembusan angin. Menghela nafas, dan kembali melihat ke depan—mulai berjalan untuk mencari ruang kelasnya. Seragamnya sudah berganti, bukan lagi kemeja biru muda dengan blazer putih. Dia sudah masuk dalam sekolah menengah atas. Untuk tahun pelajaran pertamanya, Kuroko berharap dapat melaluinya dengan baik.

Aomine, Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara, mereka berpikir untuk menempuh jalan berbeda. Mereka tidak masuk dalam sekolah yang sama dengan Kuroko. Mungkin sehabis ini, Kuroko harus mencari teman baru lagi—walau Kuroko tidak yakin dapat langsung mendapatkannya.

Drrrt

Mendapatkan pesan masuk, Kuroko bergegas membukanya.

_**[From: Seijuurou-kun**_

_**-Selamat, Tetsuya. **_

_**Kau akan tau setelah masuk kelas.-]**_

Entah kenapa Kuroko merasakan hal yang begitu sama dengan saat pertama kali dia melihat Akashi.

Tap

Kuroko sampai di kelasnya. Melihat bagaimana banyak murid yang terlihat sedang berbincang—seperti sudah saling mengenal. Mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko yang sedang melihat mereka. Jadi, Kuroko hanya mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong, dan menunggu hingga guru mereka datang.

Tok tok tok

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar. Sudah lewat beberapa menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi, Kuroko yakin orang yang berjalan itu adalah gurunya. Jadi, dengan cepat Kuroko menutup bukunya. Melihat bagaimana orang yang sedang berjalan itu begitu dikenalnya.

Kuroko membulatkan matanya, melihat sosok yang begitu dirindunya itu dengan pandangan itu tidak percaya.

"Saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Nama saya adalah Akashi Seijuurou."

Mungkin Akashi memang harus berada disamping Kuroko untuk menjaganya. Walau harus kembali menjadi seorang guru.

Kuroko merasa pipinya merona melihat senyum menawan Akashi di depan sana.

Mungkin sebenarnya perpisahan mereka di Teiko itu bukan akhir. Tapi awal untuk membuat memori baru disini.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Jadi?" Kuroko melihat Akashi dengan pandangan datar. "Kenapa Akashi-sensei kembali mengajar disini?"

Ha-ah, sekarang Kuroko harus kembali memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan –sensei. Baru lepas satu tahun Kuroko tidak memanggil Akashi dengan imbuhan –sensei, sekarang ia harus menggunakannya lagi.

Apa enaknya memang kekasih kita dengan imbuhan –sensei? Terdengar sangat janggal.

Akashi melihat Kuroko. "Tentu saja karena aku ingin membuat tim yang hebat. Kau ingat kalau aku ingin membuat tim basket? Karena Teiko sudah ditangani, sekarang aku ingin membuat tim basket disini." Ucap Akashi menyeringai.

"Pasti bukan hanya itu kan, Akashi-sensei?"

Akashi lagi-lagi terkekeh. Menepuk kepala Kuroko dengan pelan. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya. Menurunkan tangannya hingga berada di samping pipi Kuroko, Akashi memandang Kuroko dengan tajam dan dalam. "Aku kesini karena tidak bisa jauh darimu, Tetsuya. Tidak peduli jika kita hanya dapat berdua di atap seperti sekarang, atau di ruangan pribadiku."

Kuroko tersenyum, "Tapi aku senang, Akashi-sensei melakukan ini. Karena aku pun sama."

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan lembut. Perlahan menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Saling memandang dan tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou-kun. Aku tau hari ini sama seperti hari kita menjadi satu."

Dan Akashi benar-benar kehilangan pengendalian tubuhnya.

Tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak membumbui daerah wajah Kuroko dengan ciuman telak. Akashi hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan bahagianya. Mengambil nafas sebentar sambil melihat wajah Kuroko, Akashi perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir merah marun di depannya.

Cup

Kecupan biasa yang sama sekali tidak ditambahi nafsu. Hanya ingin membagi semua rasa hangat dalam kecupan itu. Melalui bibir keduanya, mereka dapat merasakan bagaimana suasana hati masing-masing. Dapat mengetahui apa yang dirasakan pasangannya.

Akashi melihat Kuroko. "Ini semua sudah lebih menjadi hadiah untukku, Tetsuya. Arigato,"

Bolehkan sekarang mereka membagi isi hati mereka lebih dalam lagi?

Saling melumat bagian bibir pasangannya.

Saling membagi isi kehidupan.

Hingga benang saliva itu terputus saat mereka saling menjaukan diri.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi Seijuuurou-kun."

Bolehkan, perasaan itu terus berkembang? Hingga pada teratas, dan membuat mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang paling bahagia. Kuroko dan Akashi, bukan manusia yang sempurna. mereka mempunyai jarak umur yang berbeda jauh, tapi... perasaan manusia benar-benar tidak dapat di toleransi. Setiap orang punya haknya sendiri untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, seperti sebagaimananya Kuroko dan Akashi sekarang.

Dan, bolehkan tinggalkan mereka di atap sekolah dengan beberapa kupu-kupu biru dan merah yang terbang?

Seperti Akashi dan Kuroko yang sekarang sedang terbang dalam indahnya dunia mereka.

.

.

.

.

**End~~**

**A/N: **Akhirnya, final!

Maaf sepertinya aku telat satu hari namatin fic ini Q.Q padahal aku pengen namatin kemarin, tapi malah gak sempet.

Oh iya, buat hitungan tahunnya, anggap aja itu memang dihitung satu tahun hehe.. #ditendang rame-rame... soalnya, Akashi memang dateng 1 bulan setelah Kuroko naik ke kelas 3, trus setelahnya 4 bulan akhirnya mereka jadian bersamaan dengan Akashi yang ulang tahun 1, terus Kuroko lulus.. biasanya kalau habis lulus pasti bakalan ada masa tenganggnya buat nunggu penyeleksian kan, nah habis dari sana anggap aja masa tenggangnya itu 3 bulan.. jadi pas satu tahun setelah mereka jadian hehe

Dan, yang beberapa hari kemarin ngingetin... maaf, older yang kumaksud kemarin itu bukan typos. Tapi memang ada salah satu benda yang hampir sama seperti folder tp bukan folder. Namanya older, lebih besar dari folder dan berguna untuk menyimpan berkas dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak.

Arigato buat yang udah mengikuti fic ini dari awal hingga akhir^^... Loshi sayang kalian semua, sini Loshi kasih peluk satu-satu.. #plakk

Untuk yang mereview kemarin, ini balasannya:

**Seijuurou Eisha**: hhaha, tadinya mau ditambahin tapi takut di lempar gunting sama Sei-kun #dilempar_beneran Q.Q... huwehehe, semoga chap diatas memuaskan.. arigato udah review^^

**Mikkinekonyan**: wahhh, sama juga nih, huwahaha, Akashi sepertinya kau dinistakan karena kurang tinggi #dicium #langsung diignite_pass Q.Q... ne, semoga lanjutan ini memuaskan... arigato udah reivew^^

**Sukikawai-chan**: hhaha, Suki-chan~~~ Kuroko kali-kali galau dong, kalau terlalu datar kurang renayah /apaan... Suki-chan juga sama juga manjatin doa supaya Akashi tinggi ternyata huwahahaha XDD... Ok, semoga lanjutan ini memuaskan... arigato udah review^^

**Vampire bluer**: hehe ini malah udah ending hehe... apa ini udah lumayan panjang? Ok, ideku entah kenapa susah berkembang disini #mewek dipojokan... ne, ini semoga updateannya memuaskan... arigato udah review^^

**Shiori Kurotsu**: Hounto? Kyaaaa... arigato ne shiori #peluk *door*... makasih udah review ne, semoga ini memuaskan..^^

.

Akhir kata aku ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi. arigato udah mau baca, mau mengikuti dari awal, dan makasih banget yang udah mau review^^...

Arigato semuanya..

Mind to give me some review?

Sign,

Devilojoshi^^


End file.
